


Snow

by csichick_2



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing in the Pegasus Galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

“Daddy! Daddy!” four year old Gwen cries, tugging on her father's hand as she tries to drag him down the corridor.

“Hmm?” Evan responds, slightly distracted by the checklist he's compiling of things he needs to do. Today was one of those days that had him cursing the fact that John went back to Earth so that he and Cam could be closer to the Mitchell clan.

“Daddy!” She repeats with her hands on her hips, realizing – and not very happy about the fact – that Daddy wasn't giving her his full attention.

“Yes sweetie?” Evan asks, wondering how the little girl has so much of Laura in her, when she is biologically his and Alison's.

“Look Daddy!” She says, pointing towards the windows at the end of the hall.

Evan was expecting any number of things when he looked outside, but what he did actually see was not one of them.

“Daddy, is that...”

“Yeah sweetie, that's snow.”


End file.
